Let Him Go
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: Frozen's Let It Go Percico parody. Nico leaves camp then Percy and Jason comes looking for him. A month later, they finally find him in the graveyard. But what they didn't expect to see is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, the ghost king, singing his feelings out. PercyxNico. This is going to be really short.


**Let It Go | PJO Parody**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of the fanfic. All rights go to their owner.**

It's been a month since the last they've seen Nico di Angelo. The sons of the sea and sky god are helping each other to find the brooding son of Hades. Unknown to Percy, the roman teen has an idea as to why the di Angelo kid ran off. They went as far as to go to the Underworld to ask Hades about his son's whereabouts. Despite his cruel, cold and arrogant attitude, both demigods knew he was trying to conceal Nico's location to them as well. They weren't going to give up. As they head back to Camp Half-Blood, Percy's face lit up.

"I got it!" He shouted.

Jason turned to look at him confusingly. "What is it that you 'got'?" He asked. The son of the sea god smacked a hand on his forehead and muttered things such as how stupid he'd been and how he hadn't seen it coming. "Hazel! She might know where her half-brother is!" Percy exclaimed. Jason couldn't ignore the enthusiasm the other teen had in his words. He sighed and nodded, defeated. He knew why Nico ran off and it's because he was trying to get away from this brunette. He wouldn't admit it but he might have a clue as to where Nico might be hiding. His thought? Camp Jupiter. Of course, they've checked there already. Maybe the younger teen was somewhere else at the time. But he doubt he isn't there now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Pluto cabin, the children of Pluto, Mars and Hades stretched after watching a movie. Hazel, unknown to the mission Jason and Percy were engaging in, contacted her half-brother to watch this new movie –Frozen– Frank told her about. As the credits rolled on, Frank bid them farewell and left their cabin. "Well, that was pretty good" Hazel commented as she yawned. Nico nodded his head and grabbed his sheathed sword made of Stygian Iron. "Yeah. Thanks for inviting me over" he grinned half-heartedly down at his half-sister. Ever since the death of his sister, he tried finding comfort in other people which was really difficult for the son of Hades. Then he raised Hazel from the dead. They became close ever since.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Hazel frowned and sat down on the couch. Nico sighed sadly and nodded. "I'm just… occupied at the moment" he lied. He didn't like lying to the people he trusted. He knew she trusted him too. That made him feel guilty. Hazel knew her half-brother always had new places to go to. Although, she didn't knew why he traveled almost every single chance he got. Why can't he stay with her for a while? But she knew better. "Be safe. Come back and visit me sometime, okay? I'll miss you" the daughter of Pluto leaned close and embraced Nico.

Nico, not one for intimate contact, made an exception for Hazel. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll miss you too, Haze" he mumbled. The girl sighed and hesitated before asking, "Where are you going anyways?" Nico thought for a moment and replied, "The New Orleans graveyard. Just feel like it". When they broke off, he waved at her and left her cabin, fleeing from Camp Jupiter.

Feeling moody, Nico shadow traveled to a graveyard he often visited when he's lonely. The cold wind swept past him as he glanced up at the full moon. It illuminated down his face and brought dim light to the cemetery. He strode down the sidewalk, tombstone after tombstone. He trekked deeper into the graveyard where the light barely filtered the area. He chuckled when an idea came to him. _I'm blaming Hazel for this. _He pursed his lips in thought.

* * *

"He went _where_?" Percy asked the girl through the misty iris-message. Hazel rubbed the back of her neck and frowned. "The New Orleans graveyard. Is there something I don't know?" she furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the two boys in front of her. Percy seemed to hesitate so the other teen answered for him. "No. Thanks Hazel" Jason waved the mist away and faced Percy. The green-eyed brunette was deep in thought when he suddenly snapped his finger. He turned to the dark corner of the abandoned building they were scavenging and whistled. In a blink of an eye, the shadows whirled and a large hellhound came bursting through.

"Mrs. O'Leary, can you take me and Jason to the New Orleans graveyard?" he asked the furry hellhound. She only barked and sniffed.

Taking that as a yes, Jason and Percy climbed behind her. The shadows enveloped them in an instant. When they opened their eyes, they took in the view of the cemetery. The sons of Poseidon and Jupiter got off the hellhound's back and crept toward the eerie-looking graveyard. Now that the full moon's casting dim light on the trees, it made strange shadows down sidewalks and tombstones. Percy and Jason tip toed inside and kept walking. They froze when they heard the hoots of a nearby owl. Jason patted the brunette on the back as a sign to keep going and so they did.

The child of Rome somehow hesitated to find Nico. What if the other teen felt like he needed to be alone or away from his trouble and they were invading his privacy? But on the bright side –or not–, he felt like Nico needed to confront Percy of his feelings. He doesn't need to keep this all bottled up. It'll only hurt him more and, although he understand the fear of rejection, he'll comfort the other teen if the son of Poseidon happens to reject him or worse, act ill towards the son of Hades.

As they journeyed deeper into the graveyard, the temperature around them seems to drop and the moon's light seemed to nearly vanish, leaving them in darkness but not completely. Jason and Percy's ears perked up when they heard another voice in the area. As they followed the source, Jason could feel his breath hitch. It was Nico. And he's…. singing?

_The wind blows hard on the graveyard_

_Not a mortal to be seen_

_A kingdom of ghost and corpses _

_And it looks like I'm their king_

Jason recognized the song immediately and would have laughed if it weren't for Nico's singing. His voice sounded melodic and pleasing to the ears. He smiled to himself when he realized Nico made his own version of Let It Go. He watched this movie with Piper once. Even she had started singing to it. Whenever she did, Jason would laugh and hesitate before singing along with her. "Isn't that song from Frozen?" the boy beside him whispered to Jason. He nodded and Percy stared at Nico in amusement.

_The hounds are howling like this war going on outside_

_Couldn't keep it in, Eros knows I tried_

Uh-oh. Eros? Jason gulped and looked at the corner of his eye to see Percy tilting his head in confusion. If Nico was going to sing about his feelings for Percy, hopefully this son of the sea god won't be dense and thick headed. He watched as Nico started walking forward. Jason motioned for Percy to move closer. They sneaked and hid behind a taller tombstone. They peered from the side and listened as Nico's voice started to hit higher notes.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the loner you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, Jason knows_

By the mention of his name, his eyes turned wide. Percy turned to look at him suspiciously. He cocked and eyebrow as if to say "is there something you haven't told me?". Jason didn't bother replying and glanced back at the younger teen who started to emit strange forces of shadows.

_Let him go, let him go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let him go, let him go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

The darker shadows Nico summoned dissipated as he waved his hand in the air. The air around them seemed to turn colder and the shadows danced in the background. Percy turned to Jason and finally confronted him. "Okay, what is it that both of you know and I don't?" he whispered urgently. Jason sighed and looked over to the younger teen. "Isn't he dropping enough hints for you?" the son of the sky god narrowed his eyes at Percy and frowned.

As much as he wants Nico and Percy together, this older boy was just too dense to notice anything. But on second thought, as he looked closer, Percy's face dawned on realization. "I don't want to get the wrong idea" he whispered. Before Jason could say anything, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

_I don't care_

_What Wise Girl's going to say_

_Let her hate rage on,_

_Their opinion never bothered me anyway_

Before Jason could stop him, Percy stood abruptly and made his way to Nico. Jason watched with wide eyes as the brunette grabbed the younger teen from behind and hugged him tightly to his chest. _Oh, please don't let this go the wrong way_ he thought.

* * *

Nico jumped when he felt the arms that wrapped around his waist. He was brought closer to a heated body and as he turned to look, his face burned to see his crush cuddling him. He was frozen on the spot (no pun intended). A thousand emotions flashed through his eyes and a million questions whirled inside his head. How did Percy find him? Did he feel the same way? Impossible, he's straight! Or is he bi? How about Annabeth? But most of all, did he hear him sing? His ears tinged a red hue as the thought came to him.

"Nico, I missed you so much" He felt himself being squeezed tighter. His cheeks started to burn and coughed. "You're… killing me" he grunted. Percy laughed and softened the hug but didn't let go. Nico didn't hug him back and shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "You have a beautiful voice, Nico" Percy whispered and nuzzled his nose on his head. Nico gulped. _So, he did hear it_. He felt like melting on the spot. He kept quiet and stared down at the arms wrapping around his waist. The silence stretched when he heard a twig snap. He turned and saw Jason standing a few feet away.

"Jason?" His eyes turned wide. The blonde chuckled and rubbed his arm nervously. "Yeah, you see, it's a long story" he said. Nico was about to start lashing at him when Percy spoke up. "That's great Jason but mind giving us some privacy?" The teen behind him turned to Jason. The roman nodded in his direction. He gave Nico a wink and a teasing smile before walking off. Nico could feel his cheeks burn hotter and grunted. "Red looks good on you" Percy mumbled on his locks of hair. Nico frowned and continued to blush. "Why are you here?" he summoned up his courage and looked up at Percy right in the eye. His eyes widened when Percy leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "We've been looking for you. I didn't realize how empty my life would be without you" he admitted.

Thinking of it as a brotherly gesture, he huffed. Though, the blush on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed. "Me? I'm a nobody. Your life's better off without me in it" he closed his eyes as he felt tears started to fill his vision. What he didn't expect was when the prince of the sea kissed his cheek, trailing down to the side of his mouth. His eyes opened abruptly and stared at the sea green eyes of the sea prince.

"I've been so blind. I realized I would give up anything to have you back with me. Even Annabeth. I don't ever want to leave your side. I guess all I'm saying is…" He turned Nico around to face him. "All my life has been a series of doors in my face" he detached himself from Nico and held his hand. "And then suddenly, I bump into you" He whirled him around and pulled him close. Percy placed his other hand on Nico's lower back to keep him from moving away. The son of Hades laughed and shook his head.

"No. I'm not doing this with you" He grinned up at the brunette. Percy shrugged and let go of his hand to wrap it around him. "Nico, I guess… I like you" Percy smiled down at the shorter teen. Nico went teary-eyed and smiled wider. He laced his arms around Percy's neck and brought him close for a real kiss. They stayed like that for a minute before leaning away.

"I actually love you" Nico admitted. Percy's face heated up and smiled. He dipped him low, kissed him on the lips again, pulled him up and twirled him around. "Can I say something crazy?" Percy whispered, kneeling in front of the boy. Nico's eyes went wide and laughed. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Nico felt like crying tears of joy. He decided to play along.

"Can I say something even crazier?" Nico asked. Percy smiled up at him.

"Yes"

The son of the sea god kissed his hand and stood up. He placed his hand on Nico's cheek and leaned in to kiss him once more. The son of Hades wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and kissed him deeper. After kissing, they decided to shadow travel back to Camp Half-Blood where Jason and the others were waiting for them. One question was all that's left in the shadow prince's mind and he finally decided to voice it out.

"What about Annabeth?" he asked.

They approached their group of friends, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth. Percy entwined their hands together and smiled at the amused looks of their friends. "Haven't you heard? We broke up. It turns out my love for her didn't go far as my love for you. I only love her as a best friend" He whispered down in Nico's ear. The ghost king smiled happily. He stood on his toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"That's so cute!" Piper squealed as her eyes twinkled. Leo congratulated them. Annabeth gave them a nod of approval and Jason seemed to be affected the most.

He stood up, wrapped his arms around them, and grinned broadly. "Finally! All this waiting is pushing me off the edge! You can go marry for all I care. I just– I'm so glad both of you are together!" he nearly shrieked. Nico raised an eyebrow and laughed. The sea prince smiled down at him and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. "I'm glad we're together too and– wait, you knew all this time?!" Jason's words finally sunk into Percy as the teen turned to Jason.

The son of the sky god nodded and shrugged. "Nico told me to keep it a secret and let you find out. Congratulations on not being so dense this time" he teasingly smirked. Percy rolled his eyes and kissed Nico on the top of his head. "You're sleeping with me tonight" he grinned down at the blushing form of his boyfriend as he led them away for the night.


End file.
